


An Old Friend With A Stone Heart

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Roman needs his boyfriends because people are dickheads





	An Old Friend With A Stone Heart

Roman was pacing up and down his room. Occasionally he would sigh, but otherwise, he was just pacing and listening to his Spotify playlist. He had been very deep in thought since he visited an old friend, Remy.  
Remy was one of the few people he stayed in contact with after school, and since they were both so busy and because of the distance they hadn't seen each other in a long time. On his third day staying at Remy's place he had organised for Roman and him to go meet up with Dennis.

He had been one of Roman's good friends in high school and he didn't even think twice about how different he looked now, or how much he had changed.  
When he got to the quaint little park they were meeting Dennis at, Roman began to drag his feet. A sinking feeling fell over him and he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Remy asked if he was okay, but he just nodded, not wanting to get into it. He wishes his boyfriends were with him right now. He always felt so safe with them, Virgil was already to defend without a moment's notice, and Dee had a glare that could kill. Thinking about his boyfriends made him smile; took him out of the moment a little bit. This helped him to stay calm as he continued to follow Remy.  
When they got there, a taller man walked over to Remy. He looked different but had the same smirk. The nostalgia made Roman smile until he turned to look him up and down.

"Who's this?" he said, his voice a warning tone.

"Remy, come on dude. Who is he, where's Romelle?"

Roman winced, his whole body shaking slightly as all confidence left his body. As you can tell, this was the exact opposite of a positive situation. And just thinking that one of the people Roman was that close to could hurt him like that made him feel so isolated. Though, it only got worse. Roman's thoughts were interrupted by a brisk knock at the door, it was Logan.

"Roman? You seem to have missed meals, this isn't like you at all... Ro, Are you okay?... Ro, Why is the door locked?"

Roman sighed. He could practically hear his boyfriend's panic. "I'm okay Lo, one second, I'll open the door."

Roman opened the door to reveal Logan who quickly jumped forward, inspecting him before throwing his arms around him "For fuck's sake, Ro you scared me. Are you alright?"

Then Logan noticed. The bloodshot eyes, tousled hair, baggy clothes and furrowed eyebrows. "oh, Ro, It's okay love. You wanna talk about it?" Roman nodded his lip quivering, he finally released a heart-shattering sob and let Logan guide him to the bed sitting with Roman sobbing into his shoulder for a while, just holding him while whispering words of comfort and validation. When it finally died down to occasional sniffles Lo spoke quietly and carefully. "One second" he picked up his phone and began to tap at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Ro asked, his head still buried in the crook of Logan's neck as he had moved to Logan lap a while ago.

"Asking Virgil to get you a glass of water and paracetamol."

"Can I have apple juice?" Ro mumbled into Logan's shirt

Logan muttered something that Roman was pretty sure was, "...Heathen, who prefers apple juice to orange juice." and he knew Logan was doing it to make him smile because as he let out a giggle, Logan smirked. Virgil walked into the quiet room smiling cautiously, he looked worried out of his mind, but also like he beyond adored the sight before him. "Here, Ro, we all love you, I hope you know that."  
"Thanks, Virgie." Roman sniffled

Virgil's heart shattered a little bit every time he heard Roman cry. All he wanted to do was stab anyone who hurt any of his boyfriends, specifically with a wooden spike.  
If he found out anyone else had caused this, he would have no choice but to throw hands.

For a while, Roman and Logan sat together as Roman told Logan what had happened. At this point, Logan was silently seething and if Virgil and Dee didn't kill Dennis he would fucking do it himself.  
Roman eventually felt comfortable enough that he wasn't so overwhelmed, he said he could go downstairs. When Logan had seen Roman so scared at the prospect of talking to everyone about this, he had asked if Roman would prefer him to tell the group for him.

He carried Roman downstairs, Roman's legs lightly constricting his waist and head buried in his neck, and placed him on the couch. Patton immediately gave him a plate of food and another glass of apple juice.  
"Ro, you have skipped a few meals lately. I want you to try and eat something. Please?" The rest of the night was soft acceptance, and love, between them all. Virgil, Dee, Logan and almost Patton, (in all his 5ft, 2 glory.) Decided that they wanted to collectively kill Dennis. 

They made jokes about finding the best way to murder Dennis but also to keep in on the down-low. Roman smiled through the whole night. He knew from now on keeping problems to himself shouldn't be and isn't an option. If he works through and talks to his boyfriends he can find peace and learn to let it go rather than beating himself up over it. The night ended with gentle kisses and cuddles on the couch until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open  
> 


End file.
